


Wrong Bath Right time

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Het, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Wally accidentally walks into the hot springs when it's time for female bathers only. But Flannery is more than happy to let him join...Roxanne less so at first.
Relationships: Flannery/Roxanne/Wally
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Wrong Bath Right time

Wally stood in the dressing room holding his hand towel and humming softly. He had made it to Lavadridge town and was excited to try the famous hots prings. He’d not only heard how relaxing and beautiful they were but also that they were great for health.

And though his body was stronger now than it had ever been in the past, but still if anything could help why not go for it. So with that in mind the young man stepped out of the changing room and into the aera to prewash, a quick cleansing, then to the hot springs proper.

For the first few seconds his vision was obscured by thick steam but as soon as it cleared he nearly stumbled back in shock as he saw two women sitting in the water, one was the local gym leader Flannery, the other was the first gym leader he had faced Roxanne.

Moving quickly he covered his crotch with his towel, though judging by the blush on Roxanne’s and how wide her eyes were as they were staring right his crotch, it hadn’t been quick enough.

Flannery just gave a laugh.

“Umm, it’s kind of women only right now..” she said before slapping her palm against her forehead “Ah..dang...I forgot to put the sign out didn’t I? She asked.

Wally nodded sheepishly as he backed away muttering apologies. Roxanne was covering her face with her hands but peeking through her fingers.

“Where are you going, come on and join us.” Flannery said, waving the boy over.

“But..you said..girls..only” Wally stammered out trying to not look at the woman speaking to him.

“Eh, you are already naked and out here.” she said “Besides we do offer mixed bathing just jumping ahead to that.”

She stood up from the water, her toned lean body on full display, Wally was quick to look down at the ground but he still got an eyeful. Flannery had perky breasts with rosy nipples, a toned belly, wide hips and a patch of fiery red hair over her crotch.

“Flannery!” Roxanne hissed as she sank in the water “What do you think your doing, get back in the water and let him leave..he’s clearly as embarrassed.”

The redhead just chuckled “Come on, Rox you need to get over that shyness.” Flannery said getting out and walking over to Wally.

“It’s not shyness, it’s modesty.” Roxanne said “And common sense!”

Flannery just blew her off and took Wally’s wrist, making the boy yelp in shock, she was closer now and looking down like he was he found himself staring right at her exposed pussy. He could see the slightly parted folds of her labia.

“Come on, when it comes to soaking in the bath the more the merrier.” Flannery said.

In his mind Wally was having an internal debate, the timid, sweet, and innocent part of his mind saying how this was way too much. That he should just turn around and leave, just try to forget the overwhelming sight of two beautiful naked women.

But another part that had been dormant until this moment was waking up and demanding that he stay. It was the male part of his mind, the lustful and mature part that knew that this was a chance that he would likely never have again, that he should take full advantage of this.

“Oh..hehehe.” Flannery chuckled “Well looks like you want to do more than join us for a both.”

It was only now that he realized how stiff his cock was, it was standing at full mast. It was actually lifting the towel enough that the uncircumsized head was peeking out from under the edge of the cloth. A tiny droplet of pre cum leaking out the bit of skin at the end of his shaft.

His face flushed.

“Ah!” Roxanne let out a cry from the hot spring and there was a loud splash.

Flannery laughed again.

“Why are you so worked up, it’s just a dick?” She said turning to look at her friend “Oh, right you are a virgin.”

“That.that..you..shut..it..arggh.” was all the brunette managed to shout as she splashed “Just make him leave!”

Wally felt like he might pass out from pure embarrassment. This was way too much to just leave and pretend it never happened now..he was questioning if he’d even be able to face any other gym leaders after this.  
Flannery smiled wickedly.

“Your..Wally, right?” she asked “I heard about you.”

“I also heard you were kind of frail.” she mused looking down at his hard cock that twitched almost in reflex to the sight of a woman as lovely as her.

“You look pretty healthy to me.” she said, licking her lips.

“Than..thank you.” Wally said out of habit and regretted it instantly.

The redhead chuckled.

“Since it’s my fault this happened how about I make up for it?” she asked as she squatted down. She was face level with Wally’s dick, he could feel her hot breath on it and it made his body shiver in pleasure. His cock twitching again in response.

The battle between his internal voices was slowly changing into the lustful voice convincing the innocent one. Flannery wanted to make up, she was being nice..not accepting her offer would be rude.

And Wally was never one to be rude.

“Flannery!” Roxanne shouted “you pervert!”

Flannery sighed.

“I’ve had a dry spell..and there is a cute boy with a hard-on in my face.” she said “So if he wants it..then I’ll go along with it.”

“Besides if you really wanted to put an end to this you could just leave.” she added “Or do you want to watch..it could be a good learning experience.”

The more this went on the more Wally’s embarrassment faded and was slowly replaced by arousal. Seeing Roxanne still half sitting in the water, the tops of her breasts bobbing at the surface made him just that much harder.

Having her watch as Flannery...did whatever it was that she was going to do..was very exciting. Even if he was in this situation Wally was still a virgin himself and had never seen porn, so while he had some rough ideas the finer points of what awaited him were beyond his grasp.

Gulping down the last trace of his nervousness Wally spoke.

“Miss Roxane, you said that you like to take lessons from everything you can to become a better trainer and teacher.” Wally said “And Miss Flannery seems rather knowledgeable.” 

“Yeah, I know plenty about this and you’ve never seen a cock outside a textbook so get over here!” Flannery said.

With a bit of grumbling at complaints Roxanne slowly stood using her arms to try and cover herself. Her breasts were a bit larger than her usual blouse would indicate as her arm sank into them a bit with her nipples actually just peeking out, 

Her hand over her crotch oddly made it a bit more erotic than just leaving hesrelf exposed.

Blushing she knelt down next to Flannery, she was staring at Wally’s dick and biting her lip. She had an odd mix of curiosity and almost fear.

Flannery though ws eyeing it with a desire that bordered on hunger.

Wally felt a rush unlike anything he had ever felt before ran up Wally’s spine, two women on their knees in front of his erect penis. One as aroused as himself, the other timidly fascinated.

“Now watch close.” Flannery said “First thing first is to peel back the foreskin.” she said reaching up and for the first time touching Wally. He gasped at the feeling, her fingers were so soft, delicate, and warm.

He had jerked off a few times, mostly after any meeting with May.

But just the touch of this woman was beyond comparison to that.

She gently rolled back the skin exposing his sensitive glans to the open air.

“Good boy.” Flannery said “Nice and clean.” she said running her finger around in a circle making him whimper a bit as he leaked more precim “You always want to be sure they have a clean cock.”

“And once you know they are clean..you get a good sniff.” Flannery said leaning in and taking a long deep breath. She pressed her face against his dick sniffing from head down to his balls.

“Ah, just a little sweaty and manly but still fresh and clean...you try it.” she said.

“Now you give it a sniff.” Flannery said looking at Roxanne.

“You..you have to be kidding.” she said even as she leaned in.

Unlike the deep inhalations that the redhead took Roxanne sniffed delectily, around the head, down the shaft, to his balls. Her nose wrinkled a little.

“It’s..not bad.” was all she said.

“So you enjoying yourself?” Flannrey asked looking up at the boy.Wally was at a complete loss for words.

All he could do was nod.

“Well you will enjoy this even more..and just to be sure this’ll be the first time you get your dick sucked right?” Flannery asked, licking her lips.

As Wally nodded Flannery took that as the sign to start.

Leaning in she started by flicking her tongue against the very tip, she licked away the pre-cum that had gathered there. As she did she let out a low satisfied moan at the taste the filled her mouth.

Wrapping her lips fully around the head she rolled her tongue around his glans, she attacked the underside with the tip of her tongue as she started to suck. Reaching up she grabbed his wrist and brought them to her own head.

Instinct took hold of the boy as he gripped her head and moaned. Her mouth was so hot and wet, it was infinitely better than he could have ever imagined.

And her tongue, it was fast and skilled.

Seeking out and attacking all the most sensitive spots.

Roxanne sat transfixed watching as her best friend’s cheeks sank in as she sucked harder, her eyes turned up to look at Wally. The wet sucking sound as she slowly moved down the length gulping.

She looked up at Wally, his hands gripping Flannery’s head firmly but gently.

The look on his face was not the same as the young and naive boy that she had met two months ago. Even though he wasn’t taking the lead there was a new maturity to his features, he was now looking down.

He was looking right into Flannery’s eyes.

Feeling herself growing aroused Roxanne began to softly rub herself, she was wet.

Out of the corner of his eye Wally could see the subtle movements as Roxanne started to mastuerbate but he was much more focused on the girl sucking him off. The way she was staring up at him, eyes wide open..it gave him a sense of..dominance over her. It was hard to define it, but it unmistakably made him feel like a man.

For the first time in his life Wally truly understood what it meant to be a boy, to be a man. And he also saw Flannery as a woman, but not a thing. He didn’t see her as just a tool to satisfy him, but as someone seeking the same pleasure as himself.

And though he was not superior he was in control.

She wanted him to take control...she wanted to be used at least for now.

Following that he dug his fingers into her hair a bit and started to move his hips, he was still too hesitant to go full force but he was starting to move deeper.

The tight ring of her throat around the tip of his cock, her tongue sliding up and down the length of it, her lips brushing against the base...all of it together soon proved to be too much for his cock that until now had only ever been squeezed and stroked by his own hand.

The tightness was so much better, it was so much slicker any lotion, and the heat was divine.

“I’m..I’m going to cum!” He grunted as he reached the edge.

Just as he was about to cum Flarnnery pulled back releasing his dick into the air and grabbed his shaft pumping hard and fast as she flicked the head across her tongue while moaning.

He grunted again and unloaded thick ropes of off white jizz along her tongue. She kept pumping him as she groaned, milking out a few more strands that painted her face.

As the last few drops of cum leaked out and dribbled down to her tits, Flannery held her mouth open showing Wally his cum as she rolled it around her tongue working it into a bubbly froth.

Then faster than either Wally or more importantly Roxanne could react Flannery grabbed the girl and kissed her. She forced her tongue into her friends mouth and smeared the fresh cum all along the inside of her mouth.

Roxanne caught so off guard didn’t put up any resistance, she just accepted the cum flavored kiss.

After several long moments of making out Flannery released her.

“So how do you like it?” She asked as Roxanne swallowed and licked her lips.

“It’s salty..and bitter..but I don’t dislike it.” she said blushing.

“Anyways..Wally.” Flarney said “Lay down.”

“S..sure.” He said following the instruction he got on the ground using his towel as a pillow.

“Now sit on his face.” Flannery said to Roxanne.

“Wait..what?” the girl asked, blinking in shock.

“Put your pussy right on top of his mouth.” Flannery said “I know you were rubbing off as you watched me blow him.”

Roxanne tried to starmer something out.

Wally meanwhile was tilting his head to look at her plump thighs and ass thinking how nice it would be to have them on his face..something that had never before occurred to him before.

And that thought caused dick to surge to life anew standing up straighter than ever before in his life.

“Gah.” Roxane shouted, falling over. At full exposing herself to the boy, she was as smooth and hairless as he was.

“Nice.” Flannery said “Now time to get your rocks off.” she said ass he stood and half lifted Roxanne up as she dragged her over to Wally.

“L..let me do this on my own,” she snapped “This is crazy enough already.”

Roxanne took a deep breath.

“I would ask if you are sure about this but..” she looked down at Wally’s cock.

Without saying anything more she slowly and carefully lowered herself onto his face, bracing her feet and arms for balance. She gasped at the feeling of his breath on her pussy and nearly lost her balance.

“Go ahead and lick her and don’t stop till she cums!” Flarnney said she laid down on her belly “I’ll just have some more fun with this.” she said as she grabbed the boy’s cock and pumped it slowly as she started to kiss and suck his balls.

That made Wally moan rather loudly into Roxanne.

“Ah..that’s..ahhm.” she moaned as she rolled her hips just because she wasn’t used to such stimulation, and in doing so stimulated herself even more.

Wally soon began to lick her, it was his first taste of a woman and right away he knew he loved it. Running his tongue along the length of her slit he sucked a bit at her lips, she was so wet that there was plenty of juices for him to drink in.

Roxanne was shaking her hips more.

“You..you don’t need to do it so..enthusiastically!” she shouted embarrassed by how much she was actually enjoying it.

Flannery was watching just how much Roxanne was enjoying herself and from the twitching and pulses in his dick Wally was also having a good time.

“Alright..I’m taking your virginity!” Flannery said standing.

Wally said something but was muffled by Roxanne’s cunt.

Not caring to find out what it was, Flannery rubbed the still wet head of the boys prick against her own very wet and ready pussy. Slowly lowering herself the redhead moaned at the feeling of penetration. His cockhead scrapping her inner walls in just the right way that her fingers or toys never could.

Wiggling her hips she sank down to the base and moaned deeply. She rolled her hips slowly savoring that feeling of being filled so perfectly.

Wally meanwhile was moaning deeply as well and his tongue was thrashing wildly inside Roxanne’s pussy making her shiver and moan. 

To keep her balance she reached out and grabbed her friend’s shoulders.

“Ah, this..this is too much!” she said panting “I’m..I’m cu..cuming!” she screamed as she went rigid, a thin squirt of her cum filled the boys mouth as he kept licking her more and more.

“You look so good when you cum.” Flannery said “How about you help me get that last push.”

Before Roxanne could ask what she meant she was pushed down and found her lips resting against Flannery’s clit.

With Wally still lapping away at her pussy she just copied him and lashed the sensitive bud.

The combined feeling of a stiff dick in her quim and her friend sucking her clit was soon enough to bring the fire trainer over the edge herself.

Throwing her head back she cried out in bliss as she came as well, her inner walls tightening and squeezing Wally’s formerly virgin cock. The warmth, wetness, and above all tightness was beyond what he could take and he came as well.

His dick twitched and pumped deep into Flannery, unloading every last drop of seed his smooth taught balls had in them. He could feel his own cum spilling back out, leaking out and dripping down to the floor below him as Flannery and Roxanne both kept riding him.

The redhead milking him as the brunette made him drink up every last drop of her nectar.

After some time they climbed off the boy, all three equally spent.

Roxanne lay panting as she just savored the afterglow, Flannery reached between her legs and gathered the mix of her cum and Wally’s and licked her fingers clean of it. And as for Wally he was staring up at the sky processing so many new thoughts and feelings, his cock going limp, though it still twitched a bit missing the warmth of being buried to the hilt in a woman.

Once she was recovered enough Flannery sat up.

“Ok...so we need to clean up properly before getting back in the hot spring.” she said “And after that we can go to my room and we can try some anal!” she said “After all you want to use proper lube for that.”

Wally and Roxanne both just laughed.

Though they looked to each other and smiled in agreement that they would be going along with the idea.


End file.
